Fallen Hybrid
by KorruptedRoyalty
Summary: Forks has it's own Quileute Pack now and the Cullen's has just gained more powerful allies in just in time too because a war is coming to the Olympic Peninsula so the Cullen's need be prepared. BellaxRose LeahxTBD


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Leah**

A few months ago if you said that I would no longer have to take orders from Sam and that I would be happy, I would have laughed in your face and walked away but now that all of that has happened I couldn't be any happier.

It all started when Bella decided to fall for that damn Ice Queen Rosalie Hale hell even before that when a supposedly non native phased everything sorta fell apart after that. Everyone began to question Bella's paternity people wanted to know how she became what she had if her parents were 2 non-natives that got answered when Old Quil admitted to having imprinted on Renee's Oriental mother, Khai who Bella was named after ( **Isabella Marie Khai Swan** ). Then Bella imprinted on Rosalie and Sam just wanted War and when Embry and Seth imprinted on each other my belief in our legend, in our heritage dissolved they were both banished from La Push Quil and Paul were the only ones aside from Bella and I that fought for them. Paul left along with Bella and me forming our own Pack in Forks. Me, Bella and Seth were the closest descendants to Taha Aki, since Seth was the youngest and least experienced he wasn't even considered for Alpha it all came down to Bella and I and since I felt as if my heritage would cause me to repeat their mistakes. Bella was appointed Alpha of the Forks Pack much to her own chagrin. 3 weeks ago, Rachel Black phased when she learned the truth behind Embry and Seth's banishment much to her father, brother and the council's ( **aside from Old Quil, my parents** ) annoyance, Bella seeing it as her only chance relinquished her Alpha title to Rachel since she was a more direct descendent of Taha Aki. Rachel and Paul imprint on another, I was the odd man out even though Rosalie hadn't acknowledged Bella we both knew it was only a matter of time before she did.

That is what brought us to this day, Carlisle and Esme wanted to welcome us to Forks or some shit like that plus Alice wanted to throw a party for her cousin, Katrina Denali for having finally met her mate another vampire named Victoria McCord.

"Damn it smells fucking awesome!" Paul exclaimed.

"How the hell does someone that doesn't eat make something that smells so fucking delicious?" I exclaimed happily.

"Actually it's how the hell does 7 people that don't eat make something that smells so fucking delicious?" Came a musical tone, I turned to search for the voice when my eyes landed on one of the sexiest vampires in the world.

"And you are?" My voice sounded husky even to me.

"Katrina Denali and you are?" Damn she's taken oh well the food will help me mend my broken heart I smiled at the thought.

"Uh Annaleah Clearwater but you can call me Leah." I said shaking her hand. "That's my Alpha, Rachel Black and her mate, Paul Meraz then that's my little brother, Seth and his mate, Embry Call and this is my best mate, Khaijun-Isabella Swan."

She looked Bella up and down.

"No wonder Rosalie is so torn she's not used to so much competition and to have a mate that is just as beautiful as she must really bemuse her…don't worry, cutie I think she just might be coming around." She smiled at Bella's big smile.

"Oh so this is the Bella that has everyone shattering and has the ginger upstairs brooding." A brunette vampire asked.

"Yes it is, beautiful isn't she?" Kate asked.

Bella was bright red like a fucking tomato.

"Yes, she is I am Heidi Denali, Kate's younger sister Irina's mate."

"Just how many of you are there?" Seth asked confused.

"There are 7 of us just as there are 7 Cullen's. originally there were only 3 of us Tanya, myself and Irina we 3 were changed by the same vampire a thousand years ago we met Heidi in 1554 she and Victoria were changed by the same vampire as well but I didn't meet Victoria until recently then we met Eleazar and Carmen around 1642. Tatiana she is my eldest sister and the 'Alpha' of our coven then there is me then Irina who believe it or not is younger than me by 15 years, Tanya is older than me by a year. Heidi was born 1534, Victoria was born in 1530 she was 18 when she was turned. Carmen was born 1604 and Eleazar was born around 1590 he doesn't know completely."

"So Tanya doesn't have a mate?" I wondered that was a long time to go without a mate.

"Oh yes, Tanya has a mate and a son all in one." Heidi said snickering. Kate noticing my disgusted face giggled.

"Heidi is kidding of course…Tanya's mate is a giant 22 year old kid by the name of Emmett McCarty Cullen." Kate said.

"Hey I heard that." A deeper musical voice came from the living room.

"I would hope so he is a vampire after all." Heidi snickered.

"Heidi leave Emmett alone it isn't his fault he's an overgrown man-child." Alice chided the beautiful brunette. "Hey guys."

"Hey Alice." Bella said.

"So Bella have you been able to make any leeway with Rosalie?" Alice asked, with bright eyes.

"She talked to me for 4 hours on the phone last night before telling me to go to bed…how's that for leeway?" Bella smiled, earnestly.

Finally, the Ice Queen was at least starting to acknowledge Bella.

"Where's Jasper?" Paul asked.

"Cooking." Alice answered smiling.

"Jasper cooks?" I asked slack jawed.

"He does." Heidi said. "A few humans at my job think him to be a very good chef at that."

"Where do you work?" Seth asked.

"A restaurant in Anchorage, Alaska."

"You cook food? Something you don't eat nor like the smell of." Bella asked just as confused as I was.

"Yes I do, you could say I even enjoy it."

"Wow I've heard enough…you guys just don't live up to the hype… **for shame**!" I stormed off leaving behind giggling supernatural creatures and went into the living room to see what Emmett was getting into. "So what are you playing pseudo-vamp?"

"Pseudo-Vamp? What the hell is that?"

"You're an artificial vampire and I refuse to acknowledge you as a real vampire as I was led to believe you and your family was. How dare you lie to us about what you are?"

"I am a vampire!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Sure you are."

"I am I'm bad ass, dog breath."

"Sure you are I bet those woodland creatures are shaking in there fur thinking about the big bad veggie-pires you liars are!"

Emmett gasped.

"You're a lying liar that lies!" I exclaimed, the giggles coming from around the house was getting louder and louder.

"I am a big bad vampire."

"Real eyes realize real lies and these buddy…" pointing at my eyes. "are real eyes and I call your bullshit plus you sparkles no amount of evil doing can erase the fact that you indeed sparkle."

Emmett gasped again.

"How dare you, dog breath that is a condition that I cannot change no matter how much I try! I am very sensitive about that at least I don't grow fur, a tail and doggie ears you overgrown poodle." No he didn't.

"Uh oh he's fucked up now." Was Bella's whispered confession.

"Oh no you didn't you overly albino sparkling in the sun, yellow eyed, rabbit eating son of a bitch?! I didn't ask for this condition but at least people fear me they see me shaking and they make themselves scarce the only thing shaking when you get mad are little woodland creatures yeah your bad ass alright…I bet those animals be like 'Oh no Emmy's back! Run as fast as your little woodland creature legs can carry you.' yeah cause that's fucking petrifying." I snorted.

"I am done with this conversation I won't even stoop low enough to respond to such accusations suck on that."

"That's my line you little shit you're the one sucking blood piss on that oh wait you can't ha!"

"I can to piss." He yelled.

"Seriously?"

"If I drink enough alcohol I'll be pissing in no time."

The biggest smile appeared on my face.

"You little shits can get wasted?"

"With enough alcohol anyone can get drunk duh!"

"ME AND EMMETT WILL BE BACK IN A FEW!" I grabbed him by the arm dragging him out of the house when we were far enough from the house I let go of his arm and kept running.

"Where are we going?" He asked confused.

"To get a lot of alcohol." I snickered the biggest smile appeared on his face.

"YES!"


End file.
